Her Fear
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: Wanna find out what our emotionless mistress's weakness? a certain someone is up to something to find out what her weakness are...RXR please!


**Her Fear**

**SR:** we meet again dear readers!

**Mikan:** how come Sapphire-chan becomes so calm?

**SR:** Give good first expression to the reader is extremely needed you know!

**Mikan:** oh! I see!

**Natsume:** so, what's our part?

**SR:** You're not a part of this!

**Mikan:** we're not?

**SR:** NO! now is HotaXRuka's turn!

**Ruka:** eh?? Us?? (Blushed madly)

**Hotaru:** forget it (Walked away)

**SR:** OH! What ASHAMED! I already prepare MONEY too

**Hotaru:** (look back with the sign of money in her eyes)

**SR:** Now what should I do with this money

**Mikan:** Give it to me!!!!! (Bounce happily)

**SR:** (Sighed) I suppose I'll GIVE it to Mikan-chan then

**Hotaru:** wait

**SR:** Yes?

**Hotaru:** I'll take it

**SR:** Take what?

**Hotaru:** The part

**SR:** GREAT! (Danced happily) alright! Now let's get to the story!

**Mikan:** AAWW!!! (Disappointed)

**Notes:**

**Ruka and Hotaru- 16**

**Yuu-16**

**Mikan and Natsume-16**

**Kokoroyomi-16 **

**(I suppose all of them are sixteen)**

Oo0oO

Ruka were caring and gentle, and Hotaru were cold and sarcastic in a cold way. Both total opposite, but they got together…

It has been two years since they have been together, yet Ruka are still blushing every time Hotaru hug him or when he hugs her.

Well, it is very rare to see Hotaru hugging Ruka, yet they had done it all the time.

Ruka often melts with just a hug…

Ruka was sitting with his animals in a grass field looking toward the blue sky.

'_I wonder what Hotaru's up to…'_ thought Ruka still staring toward the blue sky.

Then he thought of something horrible.

'_What if…she was planning on blackmailing me??? She has all my weakness!!!!'_ thought Ruka in horror.

Even though he loves Hotaru he still scared to Hotaru with her black mailing traps.

Then he a single question popped in his head.

'_What's her weakness anyway?'_

Ruka waved his arms to shoo away his curiosity, but unfortunately…

His curiosity got the better of him…

**The Next Day…**

Ruka were sneaking up to Hotaru's lab, he had thought about a plan, maybe she's afraid of Darkness. He planned on switching off the light when she was working.

"Operation Darkness, Start!" he said to himself and walked inside the laboratory

He walked quietly to her inventing room and opened the door quietly.

But he soon fell in disappointed as soon as he sees Hotaru.

Hotaru's invention room was dark in the first place and she still kept her emotionless mask. Doesn't that mean she isn't afraid of the dark????

Operation Darkness…

FAILED…

**The Next Day…**

"I'm not giving up…" murmured Ruka.

He was on the Gakuen's roof, where Natsume used to be with Mikan when they wanted some private time.

His next plan is height; maybe she's scared of heights???

But…

He didn't have a plan. Maybe ask her to go to some tall buildings??? Or just simply ask her to ride his huge eagle???

Remembering how cold and emotionless his girlfriend is, he began to lose some hopes. He thought and thought so deeply that he didn't notice that he was on the roof!!!! Before he realizes he slipped and fall.

Ruka shouted in horror.

'_Is this some kind of joke!! Am I going to die now???'_ he thought as he fall.

Just then someone caught Ruka and bring him back safely to the ground.

It was his girlfriend, Hotaru.

She hugged him causing Ruka blushed madly and then melted.

"Don't scare me like that" she said to him still with emotionless tone.

"I was riding my flying invention when I saw you fall, I thought my heart is going to stop" she said again, but this time with a hint of worries and relieve.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I will be careful next time when I was on the roof" said Ruka after he calmed down from the blush.

'_Wait…riding her flying invention???? And she saw me from the roof???? Doesn't that means she flew higher than the Gakuen's roof????'_ thought Ruka after a while.

Then Ruka fell down again, he just realizes that he forgot that Hotaru also has her flying invention and she is even riding one herself for the test run.

Operation Height…

FAILED…

**The Very Next Day…**

"Right, Yuu are you ready???" asked Ruka to Yuu.

"U-Umm yeah I'm ready" answered Yuu.

"I'll give you some scary movies if you don't have any ideas-"

"N-NO!!! I'm err… already had an idea!" interrupted Yuu.

This time Ruka was planning to scare Hotaru…

With Yuu's illusions…

'_Right! Maybe this'll work!!! No this must work!!! Not a person stands to Yuu's illusions!'_ thought Ruka gripping his palm.

"Operation Scare… START!!!" exclaimed Ruka.

It was night time and it was the perfect settings for it on Hotaru's lab.

Yuu and Ruka sneaked up until Hotaru's room and ducked down lowly.

"Yuu, you're ready?" said Ruka with a gulp.

Yuu nodded nervously, then he started to close his eyes and gripping on his hand nervously.

"Illusions…Illusions…scary illusions…" mumbled Yuu.

Ruka then takes a peek and see that it had began to work surrounding Hotaru.

Ghouls, ghosts, skeletons, zombie…you name it!! It's all there.

Then Ruka saw a zombie began to touches Hotaru's shoulder.

Ruka gulped.

But at the same time someone tapped his shoulder.

Ruka turned and felt liquids dripping over to his face.

Yuu opened his eyes and look up then he shouted in horror and then he ran leaving Ruka behind.

A woman full of blood hanging on the upper wall. She moved toward Ruka in a rather fast pace crawling on her leg and hands.

Ruka began to panic as he realizes that it was blood that had dripped over to his face, but then the door slam open and Hotaru came out.

Hotaru uses her new improved Ghost Baka-gun and shot the ghost dead.

"H-Hotaru…" stammered Ruka.

"Baka, what are you doing here at night? Didn't I tell you not to come to my lab at night? This is one of the examples" said Hotaru and she immediately hugged Ruka tightly.

Ruka blushed madly again and began to melt…

But then he realizes something…

'_EH? If that ghost were one of the examples…then she not afraid to ghosts!!!!'_ thought Ruka and then she slaps his forehead.

"Operation Scare…Failed…." He said softly with tears rushing heavily down his cheek.

**The very VERY NEXT day…**

Ruka were again staring at the sky blankly…

All the plans he launches to Hotaru didn't succeed.

Maybe Lightning?

But there are no rains today…

Ruka sighed in stress and decided to go to Hotaru.

Just then as he arrives, dark clouds began to fill the sky and soon droplets of raindrops began to fell…

'_Is this just a coincidence???'_ thought Ruka.

Thunder then struck a couple of times with tremendous sound.

Ruka hurried up inside and went to Hotaru's lab…

Yet what he saw drops his hopes and he began to fell down weakly…

Hotaru were using those Thunder to make her inventions live.

And the sound in double the original thunder…

"Operation Lightning FAILED…" mumbled Ruka.

Then the rain slowly stopped as if they too were giving up…

**The very VERY VERY next day…**

Ruka and Hotaru were on their date to the central town.

Hotaru were as usual silent…

But Ruka on the other hand who usually lighten the moods up didn't talk…

Hotaru were now wondering about Ruka…

Lately his movement was strange to her…

Hotaru tried talking to him, but he only answers it with a 'hm' or 'um'…

Hotaru tried going to the zoo to cheer Ruka up, but he just down to his thoughts, thinking deeply…

Hotaru began to worry, but she didn't show it to him.

After their un-fun date on the central town, Hotaru decides to speak up her worries.

She drags Ruka to a huge bush and hides there.

Then she shakes Ruka's shoulder to make him come to his realize.

"Ruka…what's wrong with you today?" asked Hotaru.

"Huh? Oh no… nothing…" answered Ruka.

He couldn't just speak up that he's thinking about her weakness…

Ruka then realizes that his sentences breaks up Hotaru's heart.

She didn't show it, but Ruka can see it through her eyes…

Eyes can't lie…

Ruka cursed himself and then with a kind of robotic moves he hugged Hotaru.

Ruka were blushing madly, even redder than a tomato!!

"I-I'm sorry… I s-shouldn't have said that…" apologize Ruka, but his voice was stammering.

Hotaru look up to Ruka's face and move her face closer to Ruka's.

Ruka's face goes redder and redder.

Just then she stops moving and stare at Ruka with demanding eyes.

"What are you thinking to have ignored your girl friend, huh?" she asked.

Ruka can't fight when Hotaru's face is close to his so he speaks up what he thought and Hotaru stare at him blankly.

"So…you were thinking about my weaknesses?" asked Hotaru.

Ruka just nodded in defeat.

Probably Hotaru's going to aim her baka gun to him and used it on him, then knocked him dead.

But unexpectedly Hotaru hugged him tightly and pressed her lips onto his.

Ruka's eyes widen, but after a while he kissed her back with his eyes closed.

Hotaru secretly opened her eyes and breaks the kiss, and then quickly takes a photo of Ruka still in the position of kissing and smirked.

Ruka then opened his eyes and look at Hotaru with a loving gaze.

Hotaru blushed slightly, but it seems that Ruka didn't know…

She sighed in relieve and went up to Ruka's ear and whispered…

"My weakness…is S-E-C-R-E-T!" she said with a hush.

Ruka then realizes about that playful voice… that is the voice when she got something to blackmail him!

Hotaru quickly stuck her tongue out and move her camera up and down with her left hand.

Then she whistles a loud whistle and soon her flying swan invention come to her aid. She jumps quickly and flies away.

It takes a couple of minutes for him to react and he too whistles to call his huge eagle.

Gripping on the claws tightly he chases after Hotaru with his usual shouts…

"HOTARU!! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE BACK!!!!!!"

Oo0oO

**SR:** Now here's a question! **What is Hotaru's weakness??? **Please answer it along with your review or PM me!!! Just wanted to make a little quiz!

**Hotaru:** the winner will get 1000 Rabbits and the ghost baka gun…

**SR:** There's the prize! Now guess!!! The clue is somewhere near the end if you notices enough! Now guess!!! And thanks for reading!!!


End file.
